brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Pokémon Adventure - Part 4 - Team Collision
Jwle’s Pokémon Adventure Part 4 - Team Collision ???: Hey! Everybody! Jwle: Huh, who’s that? ???: *pants* It’s Gyradoes! Jwle: Oh hi! The Brass Town party has officially started! But what about that other lonely girl named Swag? Where is she? Fox: Poking around in her own business, I guess. Gyradoes: Ohh! That lonely girl? Jet: Yeah. I feel kind of bad for her. Poor girl. I didn’t even see her at the ceremony. Jwle: Do you have a way with periods? Jet: (Ignores) So I wonder where she could be…? ???: Here I am!!! Swag: Hey! I’ll be your friends! (Underneath the cover: Hey! I’ll steal your Pokémon!) Jwle: Whoa. But you were just… so gloomy back in Brass Town. Swag: Eh. I’ve come out of my shell, though! Gyradoes: Oh, okay! Swag: This is the Brass Town Party, eh? Jwle: Unintentionally, yes! Swag: Well uh heh, I’ll join you guys! Jwle (whisper to Fox): Is she acting a bit weird, or what? ???: Mew… Mew… Jwle: Holy-moly! No way… Jet: You’re not hallucinating or hearing things. It’s real, right in front of us. Mew: Mew! Mew… Mew! Swag (smiles awkardly): Hey, Mew! So uh, how are you doing today? Mew: Mew…? Swag: Go, Poké Ball! Jwle: WHAT!? You can’t do that, Swag! Mew was caught! Jwle: WHAT!? WHAT!? Oh, I’m repeating myself. Oh, I’m repeating myself. Swag: (Rips disguise clothes) Ta-ta! Jwle: What? Swag is part of Team Moon? Swag: There are four teams in the region of Lysidea! I’m in Team Justice, get that for once please! Mew: (Pops out of Poké Ball) Mew… Mew… Jet: Mew is preparing for a powerful Psychic. Everybody run! (Pokémon “running away” music from the anime is playing) Jwle: RUN!!! Mew: Me… ew!!! Mew!!! Swag: Ahh! (Poké Ball of Mew slips out and gets destroyed on the ground) No! Mew is no longer mine! But it shall be mine again! Jwle: Go, Wooper! Blow away that Team Moon scum! Swag: It’s Team Justice, you bozo- ahhhh! But I’m not going to blast off like Jessie and James and Cassidy and Biff! Jwle: Isn’t it Butcher? Jet: No, it’s Butch! Swag: Oh, right. And that Professor Ompa person. Jwle: … I thought it was Professor Salsa. Like going together with Professor Chips. Jet: No, isn’t it Professor Namba? Swag: Well right, who cares. Watching anime is fun but it’s not exactly the time to discuss! Jwle: Well, you’re right! Wooper, use Water Gun on Swag! Wooper: Woo… pah! Swag: Hey! Rude! Go Charmander! Jwle: Keep Water Gunning, Wooper! Charmander: Charrrr! Swag: Okay! We have to abort mission! Let’s get back to Justice HQ and Mytia! Jwle: Huh, that was weird. ???: Have you seen any Justice scum anywhere? Jwle: Who are you? ???: We are Team Oblivion, fighting for Pokémon rights. Fox: In summary, you want to destroy the world for “Pokémon rights”. Team Oblivion Admin: Shut up. Anyways, let me introduce ourselves. I am- Team Oblivion Grunt (Girl): Ahh! No! You mustn’t say our names! Boss told us not to! Team Oblivion Admin: Hm. Forgetful me. Well, have you seen any Justice scum nearby? Jwle: We saw a Grunt passing nearby. (Trying to keep concealed) Team Oblivion Grunt (Boy): Just tell us if you see some Justice people around here, okay? We’re here to be rivals with them. Gyradoes: Is it a Team Party day today? Jwle: Apparently- ???: Hello there, young trainers. We are Team Eternal. Jwle (finishing): yes! Team Eternal: What do you mean? Jwle: Never mind… Team Eternal Admin (Male): Let us introduce ourselves. I am- Team Eternal Admin (Female): Hush, boy! Boss told us to keep our names secret! Fox: So you guys are very secretive just like that Team Oblivion. Team Eternal Admin (Female): You saw them passing by? Fox: Yep- ???: Hi! Jwle: Oh, Queen what are you doing here? Queen: Yikes? An evil team? Team Eternal Grunt 3: We are NOT evil. We are just going out of our way to protect Pokémon. Queen: I don’t believe a single word you say. Team Eternal Grunt 2: You better believe us. Wanna battle? Huh? Team Eternal Admin (Male): Stop it, you lowly Grunter. Team Eternal Grunt 2: It’s a Grunt, not a Grunter. We don’t grunt, you weirdo. Team Eternal Admin (Male): You wanna call me a weirdo? Team Eternal Admin (Female): CUT!!! You guys, CHILL! We’re here to confront these children, not argue among each other! Team Eternal Admin (Male) and Team Eternal Grunt 2: Sorry. Jwle: So…? Team Eternal Admin (Female) If you ever encounter Team Oblivion just tell us, okay? Jet: Okay. (Lying) Team Eternal: Thank you, all! Thank you, thank you! Jwle: What’s next, another team? ???: Yep. Jwle: Oh golly me. Who are you!? ???: Team Moon. The actual native “Team” of Lysidea, you know. Jwle: I recognize you guys… um… wait, Luna, the Boss, you’re here today? ???: No. I am Luna’s twin sister, Sola. Jwle: Ohh! Didn’t you get arrested with Luna? Sola: Ouch. It’s a sore spot, you know. Jwle: Ooh. Sorry. Jet: So what are you doing here anyways? Sola: Star is activating the rocket at Chute A9. Prepare for launch into Ultra Space. Jwle: What? Sola: Whoops. Not to you. So, I’m ACTUALLY allowed to introduce myself and my teammates: I am Sola, of course- Star (Static): Sola. Launch is in 30 seconds. We’re sending Captain Cheese- Sola: Jeez, Star! Honey, you have to learn to respect people! It’s Captain Holatoa! Star (Static): Mom! Can I just say Captain Swiss? Sola: Okay, honey, sure. (Resigned sigh) Fox: Is this mother-daughter stuff? Gyradoes: Yeah, we’ve wasted a few seconds standing here listening to Captain Swiss nonsense. Star: Blast-off in 5 seconds. Brace for major impact. (The ground starts shaking violently, even at Route 2.) Jwle: Whoa! ???: So, hey there, Sola. Where’s Luna? Sola: That’s not funny, Mytia… Mytia: Humph. Well, where are the other Leaders? ???: I’m here, Mytia. ???: So am I! Luna: I’ve been here the whole time! Mytia: So, um Sally- uh I mean, Team Eternal Leader, Luna, and Team Oblivion Leader, we must compromise and divide the region of Lysidea. Four teams is much too big for one region. Plus, I heard some Team Rocket goons named Jessie and James are landing here. Jwle: With Cassidy, Buffie, and Professor Cola? Team Eternal Leader: Isn’t it Butch and Professor Namba? And we’re LOONNNG over that Sally stuff, Mytia. Mytia: Sorry. But with all our Headquarters in Franos City- Luna: No, you idiot! You mustn’t tell where our HQ are in front of these kids! Shoo, you worms! Queen: We’re humans, excuse me! Luna: Whatever. Just go, please. Later… Jwle: Guys, I think it’s important we spy on those Bosses. Jet: I agree! We must know what those evil people are up to. Fox: Time to put my good stalking skills to good use! Let’s go, guys! Later… Mytia: … and she was like, “OMG! WHAT THE HECK!” I texted her back, “No! Just get me a new dress! I don’t want this! It was like, so funny! The Other Bosses: Hahahaha! Pfft! That is like, soooo funny! Jwle: Who would’ve thought they would be fooling off like that? Luna: Well, uh anyways, we don’t have enough room in the cave system down underneath Franos City and the Franos Range. We’ve got to split it up. Some of us have to head to other cities. So who’s up to move? Jwle: Nobody’s raising their hands! Team Eternal Leader: I would certainly not be as happy, but I can comfortably move to Mosius City with the nature. Luna: 3 teams in one system is still way too much. Two is good enough. I’m not opting to move out. There are plenty of Moon Stones to observe down there, and there is no way. So, Mytia and Oblivion Boss, one of you must move. Mytia: I think Sunburst City or Auburn City would be a nice place to start some new Headquarters. Luna: Then it’s sorted out. Oblivion Boss and I will be staying down here in the Franos Depths, Eternal Boss will be moving to the jungle near Mosius City and building a secret hideout, and Mytia will choose between Sunburst City and Auburn City to start somewhere. Mytia: Okay, let’s scatter. Luna: YOU!!! You little brats, spying on us! What will happen to our heroes Jwle, Fox, Jet, Gyradoes, and Queen? Find out soon! Category:Blog posts